And Who Would You Happen To Be?
by LifeStruckManiac
Summary: Calypso Morgan. Normal 20 year old girl?I think not. She's a vampire slayer, and a shapeshifter too. With an unhealthy obsession with vampires. What is she do do when she comes across a Gypsy's caravan? And where does she get sent to? To the past? Jack/OC


**A/N: This is my first **_**Pirates**_** fanfic, so feel free to give any advice, or flames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Pirates of the Caribbean,**_** only my OCs.**

A young woman, aged about twenty was walking down the winding road, dressed as a pirate. Was she a pirate? No, but not yet at least. Who is this woman? Me. Calypso Morgan. But to you it's _Captain _Calypso Conundrum Catastrophe. What am I? I am a slayer. What do I slay? Well, I slay vampires of course!

When I was two, my parents, who were shape shifters, were killed by vampires. A man by the name of Robert saved me. He trained me to be a slayer like him, and I grew up, calling him Grandfather. When I was a child, you could say I had an unhealthy obsession with pirates; I love the _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I still do. He started it as a game for me; he taught me how to use a sword, until I was perfect. He taught me how to use a pistol, until I could shoot a fly from 10 feet away. He taught me how to throw a knife, until I could kill a vampire with a wooden one. He taught me how to control my powers, until I figured out what animal I was; the panther. He gave me a pirate themed room; I even have pirate clothes, like the ones I wear now, that I have made.

Vampires are easy to find nowadays, in the year 2011. When they kill a lot, it's bound to be in the news, and we can freely track and kill it. But I always feel as if I was born in the wrong time, or as if I were meant to be, per say, a pirate.

I had a sword sheathed in my belt, along with a pistol. I had a satchel slung around me, carrying a picture of my parents, and a talisman for good luck. With two pop out stakes, anything is possible. I tromped down a dark alleyway of London; the only light was the homeless gathered around a fire barrel. I stopped outside of a caravan, my curiosity getting the better of me. A sign read: "Free Wishes" Free wishes? What is that supposed to mean?

I knocked upon the door, and waited while tapping my toes impatiently. A dark skinned woman with long dreadlocks answered. She looks like Annemarie, I thought to myself. From _Pirates of the Caribbean_!

"Aye," she said with an accent, "What do we have here? A pirate?" she gestured for me to come in and I eyed her warily, but walked in nonetheless. We sat down, at a small table, with a crystal ball. There were strange objects all about, and I could swear on Jack Sparrow's head that I saw a shrunken hand. She took out a crystal ball, and gazed deeply into it. Her pupils dilated for a brief second, and then she looked to me with a yellow toothed grin.

"Well Miss Calypso, seems as if yer not to be 'ere," and with that, my world went black.

I awoke to the feel of someone prodding me. Was that a dream? It bloody well seems like something I would dream up. I let my eyes open, and they met kohl rimmed ones. I jolted upright, holy shite, that's Captain Jack Sparrow! I'm going insane!

"Who 'er you?" he said, and I could smell a slight amount of rum on his breath.

"Who am I? WHO AM I?" I yelled, "Who in the name of Davy Jones are you?"

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow. Now, as I said before. Who are you?" he had his pistol drawn now, but he looked surprised that mine was drawn as well. I was struck with brilliance.

"I am Captain Calypso," I said, as his eyes widened. Then they narrowed.

"Well _Captain_, where's your crew," this is amusing. I think I'll keep this up.

"They're dead." I said in a monotone. And then I walked away, leaving behind a very confused Jack Sparrow.

I walked into Tortuga, very tense indeed. I had heard of a man that sells ships, but you also had to _prove_ yourself. That just sounds plain creepy. Creep-o.

I walked in and ignored all the stares of his crew. I walked up to the person that was obviously the captain, and he gave me the once over. Creep-o. I don't know how much of this I can take. He looked away, pretending he hadn't just done that.

I walked up to the table and slammed my fist on it. He looked up to me, with question and shock in his eyes. He stood eye to eye with me now.

"I'm looking for a ship," I said looking him in the eye. He walked around the table, and behind me, his stare at my back majorly creeping me out.

"You have to prove your worth," he said into my ear. I couldn't take it anymore, before he could stop me, I turned around and shot him in the foot. His crew jolted up. He swore violently, but held them back with his raised hand.

"Captain?" a voice said, and I turned to see one of his crew, a man with dark brown hair," Are you c-crying?" the Captain was shaking.

"No mate," he said, "I'm laughin'"he continued laughing until it died out, and he looked to me.

"'s been a while since I've had tha' happen to me," he said smiling, "You 'ave courage, tha's fer sure. An' you got yerself a ship. Go out on the docks and pick anyone ye like"

"Thank you," I said, letting a smile seep onto my face.

"Nay," he said "Thank ye fer givin' this crew another laugh" I walked out of the pub, and to the docks.

The first ship wasn't really my style; it had more of an English look. The second was okay looking, but not good enough for me. The third was falling apart. The last… well that is the one. It was a deep brown color, with intricate carvings on the side, and a pirate flag. This is the one. I walked up to it, and a man stopped me.

"Where do you think yer goin', little miss?"

"_I_ am getting my ship," I said in a venomous voice. He looked taken aback, but took his arm back, nonetheless.

"I'll go check with the Captain," he said, and scampered away. I sat on the docks, and twirled my black hair on my finger. The tips of my hair were red, and shined in the sun.

The man scurried back out with a scared look on his face. Ha, he probably saw the Captains foot.

"Me apologies. Ye can 'ave it" We just stared at the ship for a few more moments.

"Wha' are ye gonna name it?" he asked, and I could tell it was genuine curiosity.

"Tell the tales my friend," I said, "This here is the _Shadow_" he looked slightly scared, but then covered it up.

"Then if ye don' mind me askin', wha' is yer pirate name?" I smiled brightly, thinking of my awesome name.

"Captain Calypso Conundrum Catastrophe," I said, smiling. "So would you happen to know where I could find a good crew?'

I walked onto the docks, and saw a line of people. My crew. My soon to be second family. O took a deep breath and walked up to them

"Hello crew, I'm yer Captain" I said brightly, with a slight smile on my face.

**So the epic tale begins! See that little button down there? It means REVIEWS. REVIEWS=LOVE. Share the love.**


End file.
